This invention relates to lifting assemblies for connection to a member to be lifted by a hoist and, more particularly, to lifting assemblies for connection to a member to belifted and to a first hoist to first do the lifting and then to a second hoist to then do the lifting.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose lifting or fastening devices.
______________________________________ PATENTEE U.S. Pat. No. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Andrews 4,431,352 February 14, 1984 Hendricks 1,321,742 November 11, 1919 Green 1,845,707 February 16, 1932 Schleicher 2,552,219 May 8, 1951 Long 2,962,998 December 6, 1960 Hutchison 3,189,311 June 15, 1965 Lewis, et al. 3,893,399 July 8, 1975 Ferris 795,902 August 1, 1905 Bigge 3,888,190 June 10, 1975 Burke 4,295,765 October 20, 1981 Harken, et al. 4,160,541 July 10, 1979 ______________________________________
Frequently, when a heavy member is lifted, a first hoist is used to initially lift the member and move the member horizontally a certain distance, and then the member is transferred to a second hoist to carry the member a second distance. Prior lifting assemblies did not provide means for easily fascilitating the transfer of the member and lifting assembly to a second hoist.